Diario de uma colegial
by Tici
Summary: ATUALIZADA! CAP. 7 ON! Sakura's POV. Além das coincidências estranhas, tá tudo normal... A Karen é legal, e o Shoran não é tão ruim assim... O QUE? O QUE FAZ ELA PENSAR QUE PODE PEGAR NO YUKITO? Essas santinhas são as piores...
1. Chapter 1

Diário de uma colegial

Oi!

Essa é a minha primeira fic Card Captor Sakura, espero que gostem... Ah! Não esqueçam dos reviews, ok? Boa leitura!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SAKURA'S POV:

Ai... Hoje é o primeiro dia de aula... A mesma chateação de todos os anos anteriores: levantar cedo, arrumar a mochila, ser humilhada na frente de todo mundo logo no primeiro dia de aula e, o pior de tudo, estudar... Ah! Não vou agüentar! Mas... Até que o pessoal da escola é legal... A não ser aquele exibidinho do Li... Ah! Eu não o suporto! Ele só serve para arruinar minha vida!

Nossa... Estou aqui enrolando enquanto devia estar me arrumando para a escola! Ah... Estou começando a achar que meu irmão tem razão... Eu estou sempre atrasada... Ok... Me levanto, vou ao banheiro, tomo banho, escovo os dentes, coloco o uniforme e desço, em direção a cozinha. Encontro meu irmão e meu pai lá cozinha.

-Bom dia monstrenga. –diz meu irmão, como sempre, tentando me irritar.

-Bom dia Touya. –digo, tentando parecer calma.

-Está calminha hoje, hein? –diz meu irmão.

-Ora Touya... Ao contrário de você, eu cresci! Fiquei mais madura... O que você achava? Que eu ia me aborrecer que nem uma criancinha? –digo, em tom meio sarcástico e sínico, tentando provocá-lo.

Meu irmão olha para mim irritado. Ai! Finalmente consegui! Ah, isso é tããããão bom...

-Bom dia Sakura. –diz meu pai, sorrindo.

-Bom dia! –respondo sorrindo.

-Preparados para o primeiro dia de aula? –pergunta.

-Sim... –diz meu irmão. –Vai ser tudo igual aos outros anos mesmo...

-É verdade... –digo. –Nada de novo acontece...

-Quem sabe? Esse ano pode reservar surpresas para vocês, sabia?

Eu olho para meu pai intrigada... Como assim "esse ano pode reservar surpresas para vocês"?

-Ou pode ser tudo igual ao ano passado. –diz meu irmão descordando.

-Ok... Como vocês quiserem, mas estou com pressentimentos de que coisas novas irão acontecer esse ano... –diz meu pai.

-Tomara que você esteja certo papai... –digo, olhando para a janela.

Não sei porque, mas também estava pressentindo coisas novas para esse ano... Coisas boas iriam acontecer... Bem, deu a hora de ir para a escola. Pego minha mochila e meus patins e vou patinando até a escola. Nossa! O dia estava lindo... As ruas estavam movimentadas e todos pareciam estar apressados... Também, depois de um tempo parado, sempre nos atrasamos um pouquinho para o primeiro dia... É... Parece que tudo voltou ao normal...

Chegando a escola, quem é a primeira pessoa que encontro? O idiota do Li. Ele estava, como sempre, chateando alguns dos alunos novos da escola. Eu não o suporto! Por que ele tem que ser tão... Tão... Tão... Insensível! Garotos! Vá entender, né? Entro na sala de aula normalmente, como se não o tivesse visto. Logo, Tomoyo, minha melhor amiga, vem me cumprimentar:

-Olá Sakura! –diz, com muito entusiasmo.

-Oi! Como foram suas férias?

-Excelentes! Eu e meus pais viajamos!

-Para onde?

-Osorezan. –responde.

-Hum... Visitaram a "Montanha do medo"?

-Sim...

Eu a olho e sorrio. Ela visitou o Monte Osore! Sim, este lugar é conhecido como "Montanha do medo"... Por quê? Eu que vou saber? Ah, só sei que chamam ela assim! Não sou a "senhorita sabe-tudo", ok?

-Então... –Tomoyo volta a falar. –E você? O que fez nas férias?

-Ah, fiquei em casa mesmo... Fomos a alguns festivais da cidade, essas coisas...

Ela sorri. Sinto alguém se aproximar de mim... Quem seria? Ha! Já sei quem era...

-E aí? –diz a vozinha sínica de Shoran, se aproximando do meu ouvido.

De reflexo, minha mão vai parar bem no meio da cara dele... Ele já estava começando a estragar meu ano...

-Não precisa ser tão violenta... –diz cinicamente. Ai! Ele me tira do sério!

-O que quer? –pergunto, tentando parecer calma.

-Você não falou comigo quando chegou... –diz, do mesmo jeito cínico.

-E por que deveria? Não somos nem amigos.

-Ah... Magoou meus sentimentos Sakura...

Ai! Ele já estava começando a me irritar...! Não! Eu não podia parecer uma criancinha! Eu já era "adulta"! Estava mais velha! Mais madura! Devia demonstrar isso... Mesmo que isso significasse ter que aturar o Shoran...

-Parece que você não cresceu nada, não é Li? –pergunto, meio cínica.

Ele se mostra um pouco irritado... Legal! Estava conseguindo irritá-lo! Ai... Isso era tão legal...! Logo o professor chega na sala de aula e meu "primeiro dia de aula" começa oficialmente...

_Continua..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Então... O que acharam? Tomara que tenham gostado... Por favor, não se esqueçam dos reviews, ok?

Beijos,

My princess Anna 


	2. Chapter 2

Diário de uma colegial

Oi!

Gente, obrigada por todos os reviews, deixo o agradecimento no final... Agora boa leitura, tá?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Literalmente, o 1° dia de aula foi como todos os outros: Matemática, Língua Japonesa, Inglês... Tudo igual! Ah, sim... Só no penúltimo tempo de aula revelou-se uma matéria nova: Teatro. A professora era a Mizuki? Dá pra acreditar? A professora Mizuki dando aula de Teatro? Ah, fiquei pasma!

-Bom dia a todos os alunos! –diz ela docemente. –Agora eu dou aula de teatro a vocês... Então, vamos logo começar...

Ela ficou falando sobre a construção dos textos teatrais, essas coisas assim... Eu quase não prestei atenção... Só consegui pensar sobre o que meu pai havia dito essa manhã...

-Então, alunos, estou pensando em fazermos uma peça de teatro no meio deste ano... Eu até já sei que peça faremos... –diz a professora. –Bem... Vocês farão a peça de "Romeu e Julieta"... Acho que todos aqui conhecem a história, não? É sobre a paixão proibida de dois jovens de famílias inimigas...

Agora fico vidrada nessa parte... Já tinha ouvido falar, mas nunca pensei que eu pudesse ter a chance de interpretar essa peça! Ah, eu queria fazer uma personagem... A Julieta de preferência...

-Quando serão os testes? –pergunto.

-Hoje à tarde... –responde a professora.

Eba! Eu vou poder fazer o teste! Darei o melhor de mim! Eu quero fazer o papel da Julieta... Quero não, PRECISO fazer o papel dela...

Nem prestei atenção direito no restante da aula, só consegui pensar em como seriam os testes... Ai... Eu estava tão nervosa... Tem muitas meninas querendo fazer o papel de Julieta também... Será que eu iria conseguir...? Ai... Tomara que sim...

Antes que acabasse a aula, a professora Mizuki disse:

-Quem quiser fazer o teste para a peça, tem uma ficha de inscrição lá fora, ok?

Sai correndo feito uma louca pelos corredores para achar a tal ficha de inscrição... Ao achá-la, vejo que já tinham alguns nomes nela:

-Rika

-Chiharu

-Mei Ling

-Naoko

-Tomoyo

Decidi escrever meu nome também... Só por curiosidade, dei uma olhada para quem estava inscrito para fazer o papel do Romeu...

-Yamazaki

-Eriol

-**Shoran Li **(Lee Syaoran, se forem olhar pelo anime).

O QUE? O SHORAN INSCRITO PARA FAZER O PAPEL DO ROMEU! Ah... Se eu for ( e eu serei!) a Julieta, não terei que me preocupar, o Shoran deve ser péssimo nessas coisa...

Ok... Estava na hora dos testes, todos que se inscreveram estavam lá... Ai... Eu estava tão nervosa... Até mesmo o Li estava lá... ARGH! Por que ele se inscreveu? Não entendo...

-Ok... –a professora Mizuki começa a falar. –Darei a vocês uma cena da peça para vocês interpretarem, ok?

-Ok! –todos dizem juntos.

A professora Mizuki distribuiu para a gente representar aquela parte quando a Julieta está na sacada da janela... Ah, essa cena é Tão romântica... Mas a professora Mizuki consegui transformar a cena mais romântica numa das mais terríveis me colocando para contracenar com o Shoran... Mas... Acho que não ia ter problema, já que eu tinha CERTEZA de que ele não seria escolhido, então fazer o teste com ele não seria problema...

Eu apareço no palco, um pouco mais no alto do que ele (para fingir que era uma sacada... Na peça de verdade será diferente... É só um ensaio gente!). Ele começa:

-Só ri da cicatriz quem nunca foi ferido... Silêncio! Que luz é aquela na janela? É o sol nascente: Julieta nasce!

Eu "incorporo" a personagem e começo a falar:

-Ai-ai de mim!

-Fale de novo, anjo de luz, glorioso no alto desta noite e da minha cabeça...

-Romeu! Romeu! Por que você é Romeu? Negue teu pai e renuncie a teu nome; se não quiser, basta jurar-me amor, e eu deixarei de ser Capuleto...

-Devo ouvir mais ou devo responder?

-O que é um Montéquio? Não é mão, nem pé, nem braço, nem rosto, nem qualquer outra parte de um homem: seja outro nome! Nome? O que há num nome? O que chamamos de rosa não cheiraria tão doce em outro nome? Assim, Romeu, se fosses não-Romeu, não perderia a querida perfeição sem seu nome... Jogue fora seu Montéquio, fique comigo, inteirinha! (não acredito que disse isso logo para o Li!)

-Peguei você na palavra! Eu não fui batizado, meu nome é Amor, não sei quem é Romeu.

-Que homem é você, na noite oculto, que assim penetra em meu segredo?

-Um vulto sem nome, que não pode apresentar-se. Odeio esse meu nome, minha santa, porque é seu inimigo. Fosse escrito em mim, nalguma parte, eu rasgaria.

-Ainda não bebi nem cem palavras desta boca e já sei de quem é o som. Será você, Romeu? Você, Montéquio?

-Nem um, nem outro, se lhe desagradam.

-Como chegou aqui? Por onde veio? Os muros não são fáceis de se escalar e o lugar é mortal pra você, se algum dos meus parentes o encontrar.

-Com as asas do amor, saltei por eles: não há muros de pedra para o amor. Se ele pode fazer, eu também o posso: seus parentes não podem me deter.

-Eles matam você, se o encontrarem.

-Ai de mim! Há mais risco em seu olhar do que em suas espadas. Seu carinho é a única barreira ao seu rancor.

-Por nada deste mundo quero vê-los.

-O manto da noite me esconde dos ódios, mas não do seu amor, se houver amor. Prefiro a morte rápida do ódio do que a prolongada, sem você.

-Mas quem lhe ensinou este caminho?

-Quem me fez indagar foi o amor: deu-me conselhos, eu dei meus olhos. Sem ser piloto do mar, eu a acharia na praia mais longínqua do oceano: por essa carga, arriscaria tudo!

Ok... Após todos os testes a professora Mizuki dá os parabéns a todos os alunos... Diz que todos foram ótimos e essas coisas, mas que só poderia haver UM ROMEU e UMA JULIETA.

-Então... Os escolhidos são... –começa a professora, com um ar misterioso, deixando todos nervosos...

Sinto meu coração começar a palpitar, vejo Tomoyo roendo as unhas (não sabia que ela fazia isso...), vejo Rika começar a ficar vermelha e com respiração ofegante e vejo Chiharu soar...

-Fala logo professora! –grito, com o coração quase saindo pela boca.

-Ok... Ok... –diz a professora. –Então, os escolhidos são: Sakura e Shoran... Meus parabéns!

-O QUÊ! –gritamos eu Shoran juntos, num coro perfeito de vozes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Então... Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo... Não esqueçam de deixar um comentário! Ah! Obrigado pelos reviews anteriores!

Raposa do deserto – Oi! Tudo ótimo... Bem, obrigada por ser a primeira pessoa a me deixar um review nessa fic... - Verdade, o Shoran está sendo muito cínico com a Sakura... Bem, se vai acabar em amor? Só lendo o resto para descobrir... ;D Obrigada pelo review e mil beijos!

0 Kyouyama Anna 0 – Oi! Muito obrigada pelo review! Tomara que você tenha gostado desta continuação... Beijos!


	3. Chapter 3

DIÁRIO DE UMA COLEGIAL

Oi!

Tomara que estejam gostando... Então, aqui está mais um capítulo... Agradecimentos as reviews no final, ok? Boa leitura!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Não... Isso só podia ser brincadeira... Não... Ele não podia ter ganhado o papel do Romeu! Não! Isso não é possível...! Espera... Isso é uma pegadinha, né? Fale que não é real, por favor...

-O que...? –repito, em tom um pouco mais baixo.

-O que houve Sakura? Não quer fazer a Julieta? –pergunta a professora.

-Não é isso, mas... O Shoran ser o Romeu?

-É... Eu achei que ele foi o que atuou melhor...

Tudo bem, tenho que admitir que ele atuou muito bem e tudo mais, mas... Ele não podia ser o Romeu!

-Mas...

-Bem... –diz a professora, não me ouvindo. –Terei que lembrar a você que essa peça vale um terço da nota de vocês...

-E os que não vão participar? –pergunta Tomoyo.

-Eles trabalharão no cenário, nas roupas, etc.

Abaixo minha cabeça. Infelizmente, terei que ser OBRIGADA a atuar com o Shoran. Assim que a professora nos libera, pego minha mochila e saio da escola.

Ando olhando para o céu. De repente, sem querer, trombo em alguém no meio da rua e caio.

-Ai... –digo, caída no chão. Minha mochila tinha aberto e minhas coisas haviam se espalhado pelo chão.

-Desculpe... –a pessoa diz. Tenho impressão de que conheço essa voz...

Olho para frente e vejo Shoran caído no chão também. Emburro a cara e digo:

-Ei! Olhe pra onde anda!

Shoran olha pra mim e diz:

-Você que estava que nem uma mongol olhando para o céu!

Mostro os punhos bem na cara dele e digo:

-Repita se tiver coragem!

-" Você que estava que nem uma mongol olhando para o céu!" –ele repete.

Vou dar um tapa na cara dele, mas ele segura meus braços. Eu começo a me debater para tentar me soltar. Eu o olho, ele parecia calmo... Estranhei, mas continuei me debatendo e falando que ele era um grosso, covarde e outras coisas. Ele olha para meu material espalhado pelo chão e pergunta:

-Precisa de ajuda com isso?

Eu estranho essa "serenidade" dele. Paro de me debater e balanço a cabeça positivamente. Ele vai afrouxando o apertão que ele deu no meu braço até me soltar por completo. Eu o olho meio confusa. Por que ele estaria agindo assim? Seria talvez por causa da peça...? Não sei... Só sei que era muito estranho.

Ele se aproxima do meu material e começa a arrumá-lo, eu também o arrumo, mas estava distraída demais pra me concentrar em arrumar material... Acabando, ele me dá minha mochila e eu coloco o resto do material que estava na minha mão na mochila. Nos levantamos e ficamos a nos olhar por uns instantes, até que crio coragem para perguntar:

-Por que está fazendo isso?

-Isso o que? –pergunta.

-Isso... Me ajudar a arrumar o material...

-Ora... Fui eu que te derrubei, não?

-Sim...

-Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer.

Eu sorrio e agradeço. Ele olha para o chão e vê um papelzinho. Ele se abaixa e pega.

-Hum...Deve ser seu, seu material caiu todo, o meu está completo... –diz, olhando a mochila.

-É... –digo, pegando o papelzinho.

-Bem... Tchau. –diz, colocando a mochila nas costas e começando a andar.

-Tchau... –digo.

Vejo-o tomar distancia, depois de um tempo volto a andar em direção a minha casa. Olho para àquele papelzinho e abro, o que será que estará escrito ali?

"_Como fui tolo..._

_Acho que agora é tarde demais..._

_Não sei se você sente a mesma coisa por mim..._

_Mas agora eu sei, Sakura_

_Que você é a única pessoa que pode me fazer feliz..."_

Sinto minha face corar violentamente. Vasculho o bilhete inteiro e nada... Nenhuma assinatura... Lembro que ontem à noite Yukito mexeu num dos meus cadernos... Ai... Será que foi ele que escreveu e deixou no caderno para eu ler? Ai, ai, ai, Yukito! Opa... Fiz de novo... Ah, não consigo esconder, nunca consegui, sempre gostei dele... Ele é tão fofo... Sempre me trata bem e sempre me protegeu das maldades do meu irmão... Ah, sim...! O Shoran também mexeu na minha mochila... Bah! Ele nunca escreveria isso... Ele é um insensível ignorante, mas o Yukito... Ele é totalmente diferente dos outros... Deixo um suspiro sair...

Vou saltitando até em casa, repetindo pausadamente os cinco versos... Entro em casa, digo um "oi" para meu pai (meu irmão ainda estava na faculdade) e vou correndo para o quarto. Eu me jogo na cama e pego meu diário, colo o bilhete lá e escrevo que encontrei esse bilhete no meio do meu material (na verdade, Shoran que o achou, né?) e que eu acho que foi o Yukito que escreveu... Ai... Tomara!

Bem, acho que meu pai tinha razão: esse ano está cheio de surpresas!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Então? Gostaram? Tomara que sim... Bem, obrigada as reviews!

Aishiteru-chan – Valeu! Bem, tomara que você esteja gostando... Espero que sim... Obrigada pelo review!

Yamanaka Chia – Oi! Ai, que bom que você está gostando... Sério que você acha que eu escrevo bem? Ai... Valeu mesmo! Continue lendo... Também estou achando que a atitude do Shoran está sendo idiota, mas... Ah... Não posso falar senão conto o final! Continue lendo... Obrigada pelo review!

Bibys – Oi! Valeu pelo review... Tá aqui o terceiro capítulo, tomara que você esteja gostando... Valeu e continue lendo, ok? Beijos!

sl43r s4k0r4 – Oi! Tudo bem sim... Então... Acho que REALMENTE o que todos querem é que eles acabem juntos, mas... Não posso falar... Valeu pelo review! Continue lendo, por favor... Beijos!

Não esqueçam dos reviews, ok?

Beijos!

My princess Anna 


	4. Chapter 4

Diário de uma colegial

Oi!

Então? O que estão achando? Tomara que vocês estejam gostando... Deixo os agradecimentos às reviews no final, ok? Boa leitura!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fico lendo e relendo 1001 vezes o bilhete... Ai... Que coisa mais fofa! E pensar que quem escreveu foi o... Ai, ai, ai Yukito! Ele é tão carinhoso comigo... Ai... Tomara que tenha sido ele...

-Cheguei! –escuto a voz do meu irmão lá em baixo.

Continuo no meu quarto, não estava a fim de ir falar com ele...

-Olá senhor Kinomoto... –escuto uma OUTRA voz falar... Eu conheço bem aquela voz...

Desço correndo as escadas e quem encontro?

-YUKITO! –digo, correndo em direção a eles (meu irmão e o meu amado...)

-Olá Sakura! –responde sorrindo.

Ai... O sorriso dele é tão lindo... Sinto minha face corar levemente... DROGA! Sempre que chego perto dele fico que nem um pimentão!

-Então, Sakura... –continua Yukito –Eu soube que na sua escola vai ter uma peça do Romeu e Julieta... Você vai participar?

-Sim! Até ganhei o papel principal... –digo sorrindo.

-Sério?

-Sim!

-Que horror... –diz meu irmão. –Uma peça estrelada por uma monstrenga...

Ignoro o "comentário" do meu irmão e continuo falando com Yukito.

-Então... –continua Yukito. –Quem fará o papel do Romeu?

Sinto o sorriso que estava no meu rosto se desmanchar quando ele fez essa pergunta... Mas, infelizmente, eu iria ter que contracenar com...

-Shoran Li... –digo, desanimada.

-Hã? Aquele moleque? –pergunta meu irmão, meio surpreso.

-Sim... –respondo, deixando escapar um profundo suspiro desanimado.

-Não sabia que ele tinha talento... –diz meu irmão.

-Bem... Até que tenho que admitir que ele surpreendeu até a mim, mas... Não sabia que ele ia ganhar o papel principal...

-Esse é o garoto de Hong Kong? –pergunta Yukito.

-Sim... –respondo.

-Ele deve ser uma boa pessoa... –diz Yukito, sorrindo.

Tudo bem que eu realmente gosto do Yukito, mas... Falar que o Shoran é uma "boa pessoa" é muita ingenuidade! De "santinho" ele não tem nada! Deixo escapar um sorriso sarcástico para a pergunta de meu amado.

-Isso é porque você não o conhece... –digo.

Silêncio.

-Olá Yukito! –diz meu pai, finalmente, entrando na sala.

-Como vai? –pergunta Yukito.

-Muito bem... E você e seus avós?

-Bem também...

Meu pai e Yukito vão conversando. Eu saio e me sento no sofá e meu irmão senta-se ao meu lado.

-É sério que aquele moleque vai fazer o papel principal? –pergunta meu irmão, bem baixinho para ninguém mais escutar.

-Você acha que eu ia brincar com uma coisa dessas?

-Não sei... Mas é verdade?

-Sim...

Meu irmão fica em silêncio, ele também não gostava do Shoran... Tinha uma grande antipatia por ele...

-Então, Yukito... –a voz do meu pai sobressai. –Quer almoçar aqui hoje?

Yukito sorri e responde:

-Claro! Obrigado senhor Kinomoto...

Fico super feliz... Bem, pelo menos meu pai e meu irmão já aprovaram meu "futuro namorado"...

Então... Todos vão para a cozinha, nos sentamos à mesa e começamos a comer...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Então? O que acharam? Tomara que estejam gostando... Ah, sim! Obrigada pelas reviews!

sl43r s4k0r4 - Oi! Obrigada pelo elogio... Ah, sim! Eu li uma das suas fics... Eu li aquela "Tantas voltas até enjoam", mas não consegui deixar review, eu acho... Só sei que teve uma das fics que não deu tempo de deixar review... Depois eu deixo, ok? Beijos! Obrigada pela review e continue lendo!

Yamanaka Chia – Oi! Obrigada! Bem... Acho que está quase na cara quem foi que deixou o bilhete para a Sakura, mas... Tadinha, deixe-a sonhar! XD Valeu pela review!

N1Cky-chan – Oi! Muito obrigada! Tomara que você esteja gostando... Valeu mesmo... Continue lendo, ONEGAI! Beijos! Obrigada de novo...!

Então... Realmente espero que estejam gostando... Continue deixando reviews, ok? Beijos!

My princess Anna 


	5. Chapter 5

Diário de uma colegial

Oi!

Então? O que estão achando? Tomara que vocês estejam gostando... Deixo os agradecimentos às reviews no final, ok? Boa leitura!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante o almoço ficamos falando sobre coisas sobre o nosso dia, tipo "como foi a escola?" ou "entrou alguém novo na sua sala?", essas coisas assim.

Depois do almoço Yukito teve que ir embora e eu voltei para meu quarto, queria ficar relendo aquele bilhete... Mas agora, fiquei com uma pulguinha atrás da orelha: já que foi o Yukito que escreveu o bilhete, por que ele não se declarou logo na frente de todos?

A resposta logo veio na minha cabeça: Ah, ele deve ser tímido... Será? Ou será que foi outra pessoa que escreveu? Será que eu estou sendo ingênua demais e acreditando no impossível? Ai... Minha cabeça... São perguntas demais... NÃO! Foi o Yukito mesmo que escreveu e ponto final!

O telefone toca.

-TOUYA! –grito –PODE ATENDER PRA MIM?

-Ok... –responde.

Eu continuo lá lendo o bilhete, mas logo vem meu irmão e entra no quarto, sem bater na porta nem nada. E eu levo um susto daqueles...

-Sakura, pra você.

-Não sabe bater na porta não? –digo, fechando meu diário, escondendo o bilhete.

Meu irmão revira os olhos, como se não ligasse. Ora! Preciso de privacidade! Pego o telefone e "convido" meu irmão a sair do quarto, quando ele vai, eu digo:

-Alô...?

-Oi Sakura! Aqui é a Tomoyo.

-Ah! Oi Tomoyo!

-Parabéns por ter ganhado o papel da Julieta na peça!

-Ah... Obrigada... –digo, em tom meio desanimado.

-O que foi? Parece triste...

-Hã? Não é nada...

-Ok... –diz em tom meio desconfiado. –Mas eu te liguei pra saber se você não quer dar uma volta comigo e com a Rika, a gente vai ao parque, tomar sorvete, conversar, ir ao museu, comprar coisinhas... Então, você quer vir?

-Claro! –respondo, animada. –Que horas?

-A gente vai daqui a uma hora... Ok?

-Ok!

-Tchau... Nos vemos...

-Nos vemos...

Desligo o telefone e olho para o relógio. Para poder ir eu teria que fazer todas as minhas tarefas em uma hora... É melhor eu começar logo!

Começo a fazer todas as minhas tarefas: lavo a louça, limpo a casa e ainda faço o dever de casa!

Terminando tudo, volto a olhar para o relógio. Ainda faltam cinco minutos... É o tempo suficiente para eu me arrumar. Volto para meu quarto, pego uma roupa e me visto; penteio o cabelo e coloco meu chapéu. Pronto! Estava bom demais! Continuo a me olhar no espelho. Parece que faltava alguma coisa... Mas o que? Desde que li aquele bilhete comecei a me sentir mais... Madura... Olho para baixo e vejo um batom... Mas é claro! Precisava dar mais cor ao meu rosto... Eu o seguro e passo, era de uma cor rosa, não muito forte, mas também não muito claro... Era perfeito! Depois que passei, volto a olhar para o espelho. Agora sim estava melhor...

Olho para o relógio. Agora sim estava na hora! Desço correndo as escadas e digo:

-Tchau Touya, tchau pai, vou passear com a Rika e com a Tomoyo, volto daqui a pouco!

-Ok... Divirta-se... –diz mei pai.

Eu o olho e sorrio, depois saio. Vou até o parque, Rika e Tomoyo já estavam me esperando.

-Estou atrasada? –pergunto.

-Não! Chegou na hora! –diz Rika.

Tomoyo me olha meio pensativa.

-O que foi? –pergunto, a olhando.

-Nada... Só que, você está... Diferente... –diz, sem compreender o que havia "mudado" em mim.

-É verdade... –diz Rika. –É o que? Está usando um perfume novo?

-Não. –respondo.

-O chapéu é novo? –pergunta Tomoyo.

-Não.

-Então é o que? –perguntam as duas ao mesmo tempo.

-Estou usando batom... –digo rindo.

-Ah, sim! –dizem as duas.

-Você muito bem com esse batom Sakura-chan! –diz Tomoyo.

-É verdade! –concorda Rika.

Eu sorrio.

-Que bom que gostaram! –digo.

Nós começamos a andar, fomos ao cinema, andamos pelo parque, tomamos sorvete, conversamos sobre as férias, tudo isso...

-Nossa... Já está tarde... –comenta Rika.

-É verdade... –diz Tomoyo. –É melhor voltarmos para casa...

-Então, amanhã a gente se vê na escola, ok? –digo.

-Ok! –respondem as duas.

Então, vamos seguindo nosso caminho para nossas casas...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oi!

Desculpem a demora... Eu estava sem criatividade para continuar, me perdoem! Bem, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! Obrigado pelas reviews!

Miseno-san – Oi... Tudo bem… Não tem problema... Isso acontece... Bem, espero que você esteja mesmo gostando da fic... E espero que você me deixe mais reviews... Muito obrigada... E sobre o Shoran e o Yukito, ainda vai haver muitas e muitas coisas... XD Obrigada pelo review!

Bruzi – Obrigada! Também fiquei com peninha da Sakura, mas acho que ficou bem legal... Ela realmente é muito sonhadora e muito ingênua... Tadinha... Mas espero que você esteja lendo e esteja gostando... Espero que você continue deixando reviews... É muito importante pra mim... Obrigada e continue lendo!

lunamc – Oi! Espero que você continue lendo... Muito obrigada mesmo! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também... Beijos!

Então... Continuem lendo e deixando reviews, ok?

Beijos!

My princess Anna 


	6. Chapter 6

Diário de uma colegial

Oi!

Gente, me perdoem! Foi uma falta de criatividade que vocês não tem noção... Mas agora eu prometo, mas prometo mesmo, que a história vai ficar bem interessante daqui pra frente... Espero que mesmo depois desses séculos todos que se passaram vocês não tenham esquecido nem desistido de mim... Curtam esse capítulo e deixem reviews no final, ok? Boa leitura. :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nossa! Como o tempo passa rápido! Já estamos na segunda semana de aula. Mas tudo continua como sempre, sabem? As mesmas pessoas, o mesmo pátio, a mesma carteira, as mesmas conversas...

Hoje o diretor foi na sala. Tá, isso não é nada normal... Ele veio trazendo uma garota de cabelos longos e loiros e brilhantes olhos azuis. Ela não parecia ser daqui, sabe, ela parecia ter saído de algum desses filmes americanos de tão perfeitinha que ela parecia ser...

- Espero que vocês a acolham. O nome dela é Karen e ela veio dos EUA para estudar uns tempos aqui no Japão. Como é que se diz turma? – fala o diretor.

- Seja bem-vinda Karen! – disse a turma, num coro meio que forçado.

Quem estava dando aula naquele tempo era a professora Mizuki:

- Olá, Karen, seja muito bem-vinda. Eu e a turma estamos realizando um teatro... Já ouviu falar de "Romeu e Julieta"?

- Já sim... – responde a garota num tom baixo.

- Bem... Os papéis já foram distribuídos, mas tenho certeza que tem algum lugar nos bastidores... Você pode ajudar a fazer os cenários, as roupas... O que você preferir... – disse a professora, em tom meigo e doce.

Ah, então quer dizer que ela tem escolha? E que eu sou FORÇADA a representar com o Shoran...? Tá certo...

- Bem... – continuou a professora. – Sente-se ali ao lado de Shoran... – disse a professora apontando para a carteira vazia.

A menina foi em passos lentos e sentou-se. Depois olhou para Shoran e sorriu. Acho que ele nem notou, porque continuou prestando atenção na aula.

Até que o dia hoje passou bem rápido, já está na hora da saída. Eu vou andando lentamente, olhando as árvores, o vento batendo as folhas...

- Sakura...? –ouço alguém me chamar.

Olho pra trás e vejo aquela menina nova... Mas qual é mesmo seu nome...? Karine... Camila... Ka... Kar... KAREN!

- Sakura... é esse seu nome, não? – fala a menina.

- É sim... E o seu é Karen, né?

- Uhum... – ela sorri.

Ela segue andando junto comigo.

- Então, você veio dos EUA?

- É, vim sim... É que meus pais são atores, sabe? Aí, pelo que eles me disseram, fizeram uma excelente proposta pra eles fazerem um filme aqui...

- Ah... – eu sabia! Eu não disse que ela parecia uma atriz?

- E como eles não podiam me deixar lá sozinha, me trouxeram também... – ela sorri.

Continuamos andando, meio caladas, não temos muito assunto, já que ela entrou pro colégio hoje, mas ela parece ser uma ótima amiga...

- Então... –ela diz. –Aquele garoto que eu estou sentada do lado...

- Shoran?

- É... Ele mesmo... Então, o que você sabe sobre ele?

- É um pentelho! Muito chato o garoto! Vai por mim, não vai querer se aproximar de um tipinho desses...

- ... Ele parece ser... legal...

- Legal nada! O Shoran é o garoto mais irritante da sala, isso eu te garanto...

Ela abaixa a cabeça.

- Bem... A minha casa é pra lá, então... A gente se vê na escola amanhã...

- Claro! – respondo. – Até amanhã!

Ela sorri e segue seu caminho. E eu continuo a nadar, minha casa ainda está um pouco longe. Eu vou andando meio distraída e acabo esbarrando em alguém.

- Você está bem? – a pessoa pergunta.

- Me desculpe... – eu digo, voltando meu olhar para cima.

E adivinhem quem vejo? Ai, ai, ai, Yukito! Ele sorri.

- Seu irmão está em casa já? – pergunta.

- Eu não sei... Ainda não fui em casa...

- Então, se importa se eu te acompanhar?

- Claro que não! – digo, entusiasmada.

Ele foi caminhando comigo até em casa. Não falamos nada, também, não precisávamos falar nada... Dava pra perceber que ele só perguntou do meu irmão pra achar uma maneira de ficar um tempo comigo (por exemplo, nessa caminhada). Ai... Como ele é lindo...

Chegando em casa, meu pai o recebeu e disse que Touya não estava em casa... Que ele tinha ido... Tinha ido... Ah! Tinha ido não sei aonde. Aí ele foi embora. Não entendo: por que ele não admite que também me ama e que foi por isso que ele veio aqui? Assim, todos ficaríamos felizes. Mas quer saber? Não importa! Está tudo bem... Tá tudo muito ótimo... Eu me sinto flutuando nas nuvens... Pelo Yukito tudo vale a pena... E, talvez, seja necessário ter um pouquinho de paciência... Talvez ele ainda não esteja preparado pra assumir um compromisso tão sério... Quer saber? Pode demorar o tempo que quiser, estarei aqui te esperando Yukito!

_Continua..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E aí? Gostaram? Espero que sim... Sei que, talvez, não corresponda a expectativa de vocês... (também, mais de 1 ano de espera por um treco desses, até eu ficaria zangada) Mas espero que vocês tenham curtido e dessa vez PROMETO que não vou demorar tanto, ok? ; P

E, como de costume, os agradecimentos:

Bruzi – Oi! Obrigada... Que bom que você gostou do capítulo anterior... Espero que tenha gostado desse aqui também... Continue lendo, ok? Beijos!

Saky-Li – Oi! Ah, valeu... Que bom que gostou... E, quanto ao bilhete... Ah, pode ter certeza, tuuuudo vai se esclarecer... ; D

Mas continue lendo... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também... Muito obrigada pelo review! Beijos!

N1Cky-chan – Oi! Olha, tá aqui o capítulo, tomara que tenha gostado... Espero que não tenha desistido da autora preguiçosa aqui... Pode deixar... Nunca mais vai demorar tanto, ok? Beijos! E muito obrigada...

thais uchiha – Oi! Olha, tá aqui o capítulo, espero que tenha gostado... Continue lendo, por favor... Obrigada pelo review. Beijos!

tomoyodaidouji2007 – Brigada. Espero que continue lendo e espero que continue gostando. Beijos!

Então, é isso. Continuem lendo e deixem reviews, ok?

Beijos a todos!

My princess Anna  (a autora super preguiçosa)


	7. Chapter 7

Diário de uma colegial

Diário de uma colegial

Genteeee!

Que saudaaades! Meu Deus, como eu demoro pra escrever... Mas sabem como é, né? Ter uma idéia (por pior que ela seja) demora muuuito! Bem... Está aqui mais um capítulo, espero que gostem... Boa leitura! Agradecimentos lá em baixo.

Sabem... Até que tô começando a gostar das aulas! Mas, legais mesmo, são as atividades extra curriculares que eles colocaram agora... Fomos eu e as meninas ver o que seria legal para todas fazermos juntas, mas acabou que cada uma escolheu uma coisa: Tomoyo quis ficar no grupo de filmagem, Naoko no de xadrez... Enfim, foi cada uma prum canto. Eu escolhi fazer dança. Vocês têm noção da liberdade que a dança me transmite? Ela permite que eu mexa o meu corpo, revigora minhas energias, me dá uma sensação de liberdade!

Cheguei eu lá na escola na hora marcada para a aula de dança e, para minha surpresa, aquela menina nova estava lá...

- Oi, Sakura! – vem ela, sorrindo.

- Oi, Karen... –respondo. – Então você também vai fazer dança...?

- É... – diz sorrindo. – Pode parecer meio estranho, mas... eu sinto uma liberdade dançando...

- Jura? Eu também!

Ela sorri.

Uma coisa que venho notando na Karen é que, em algumas coisas ela é bem parecida comigo... Tipo esse lance da dança e de ela sempre chegar meio atrasada... E, apesar de não nos falarmos muito, ela parece ser muito boa amiga. Talvez essa aula possa unir a gente.

Poucos minutos depois, a aula começa... Nossa, eu amei! O professor fez com que nos mexêssemos bastante... Ah, uma observação: essa Karen dança tão bem... ela demonstra tanto sentimento em cada movimento que ela fazia... Pode parecer que eu estou exagerando, mas, acreditem em mim, não estou não. Parecia que ela queria impressionar um alguém especial, se é que me entendem... Tudo sempre sai melhor quando estamos fazendo algo pensando nesse alguém.

Após a aula, segui meu caminho para casa, sem nada de especial.

AI MEU DEUS! EU TÔ ATRASADA!

Por que será que quando a gente precisa, nunca nada sai certo? Eu não sei onde estão meus cadernos, nem os meus livros... E o meu celular? Ai, ai, ai...

Mas o bom é que depois de você achar "tudo" e ir pra escola ver que esqueceu mais alguma coisa, tipo um dever de casa, ou que hoje tinha prova de matemática...

- Ai meu Deus, eu tô perdida! – começo a me desesperar.

- Calma Sakura... Vai dar tudo certo. – diz Tomoyo.

- Pra você que estudou... Eu vou tirar um zero...

Nisso, entra Karen esbaforida na sala:

- Pelo amor de Deus, alguém me explica matemática!

- Nossa! Vocês duas não têm jeito! – diz Tomoyo, rindo.

- É sério... – diz Karen – Eu não consegui estudar para essa bendita prova e, pra piorar, ainda esqueci do dever de casa de Literatura...

Que coincidência, não? Muito (e bota muito nisso) estranho... Ela tá fazendo aula de dança, chega sempre meio atrasada, esqueceu da prova de hoje, do dever de casa também... Eu hein...

Nisso, entra o Shoran na sala. Mas vocês tinham que ter visto o olhar de Karen! Será que ontem ela dançou com tanto sentimento... por causa do Shoran?? Começo a rir sozinha.

- O que houve, Sakura? – pergunta Karen, olhando assustada.

- Nada, nada... – digo, ainda rindo.

- Muito bem, pessoal... – entra o professor Terada. – Todos em seus lugares...

Ai, ai, ai... A prova vai começar e eu não sabia simplesmente nada... Não pude evitar de durante a prova dar uma "conferida" na prova do colega de trás, da frente e do lado, sabem? Mas, acho que mesmo assim não adiantou muita coisa, devo ter tirado uma nota horrível do mesmo jeito...

E, como se não bastasse levar bomba nessa prova, ainda perdi ponto por não fazer o dever de casa... Dia maravilhoso, não?

Ah, mal conseguia esperar pela hora da saída... Mas, espera um pouco, hoje eu ainda tenho ensaio...

O dia passou o mais lento possível, só para estragar o meu humor... Mas tudo bem, o importante é que acabou...

Bem, os ensaios correram normalmente. Sabe o que estou notando? O Shoran até que é um menino legal, quando ele quer ser. Até ficamos conversando um pouco depois do ensaio, dá pra imaginar? Ok, ok... Ele é legal... Quer dizer, ele ficou legal agora, porque antes ele não era. Ele até me acompanhou num pedaço do caminho!

- As atuações estão ficando cada vez melhores, não acha? – perguntei.

- É verdade... Falando nisso, hoje você atuou muito bem...

- Ah, obrigada...

- Estava gaguejando menos.

- Ah, é mesmo? E você que escreve cola na mão?

- É melhor do que ficar travando!

E fomos brincando assim durante o caminho...

- Hey, aquela ali não é a Karen? – pergunta, olhando um pouco mais a frente.

- É sim... E ela está conversando com quem...? – tento olhar.

Nossa, me parecia extremamente familiar aquela sombra...

- É o... – diz Shoran, forçando um pouco mais a vista.

- YUKITO!! – simplesmente solto um grito. Não era de felicidade não, era de espanto mesmo.

Faço os dois, Karen e Yukito, se virarem. Ele sorri, cumprimentando eu e Shoran, enquanto Karen somente nos olha séria.

Não sei se ela notou que eu gosto do Yukito, mas pude ver o sorriso maldoso que brotou na face dela quando segurou a mão dele.

- Então quer dizer que vocês também conhecem o _Yuki_ ?

Como assim? Ela dando apelidinhos para o MEU amado? Ah, mas isso vai ter volta... Eu simplesmente me agarro no Shoran.

- É... Sabe, ele vive lá em... – digo. – O meu irmão é o melhor amigo dele.

- É mesmo? – diz, agora abraçando-o – Eu moro na rua dele.

- Hum, que bom... Sabia que eu e o Shoran estamos fazendo a peça Romeu e Julieta? – quando digo isso, começamos a andar.

- É mesmo?

- É... E tem várias cenas que nos b-e-i-j-a-m-o-s.  
- Nossa, jura?

- Juro.

- E eu estou sempre perto do Yukito.

- E eu do Shoran.

- O vejo todas as manhãs, tardes e noites.

- Vejo o Shoran todo dia.

- Sempre vou a casa do Yukito,

- E eu e o Shoran sempre nos vimos desde pequenos no colégio.

Quando nos demos conta, estávamos praticamente correndo, e os garotos estavam exaustos. Só faltou saírem faíscas dos nossos olhos...

- O YUKITO VAI ME LEVAR NA MINHA CASA! – diz, puxando-o para o lado oposto.

- E O SHORAN PRA MINHA! – digo, puxando-o.

Nossa, quem diria... "Ai ela é tão quietinha, que não sei o que...". Até parece! Essas santinhas são as piores...

_Continua..._

E aí? O que acharam? Gostaram...? Pode não ser o que vocês estavam esperando, mas espero que tenham pelo menos achado legalzinho... Bem, agradeço às reviews...

**Rahime22**Oi! Ah, que bom que está gostando… E aí? O que achou desse capítulo? Espero que tenha gostado… Muito obrigada! Beijos!

**Maríllya**Oi! Ai, que bom que está gostando... :D Bem, sobre o bilhete, ainda não tenho certeza, mas... Não posso falaaar! X Ah, eu tô mesmo pensando em botar o Kero nessa fic, mas não como guardião, já que ela aqui não é uma Card Captor... Bem, espero que tenhas gostado! Beijos!

**thais uchiha**– Oi, fofa! Ai, que bom que você não me abandonou… Mesmo às vezes (a maioria delas) eu demorando um século para postar… Muito obrigada pelo seu carinho! ) Bem, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo aqui também… Beijos!

**Hyuuga Florine**Oi! Que bom que tá gostando… Bem, a Karen… XD Ela vai sofrer várias transformações ainda… Bem, espero que tenha gostado… Beijos!

**Camila**Oi! Que bom que gostou... Obrigada pelos parabéns... São vocês que me fazem querer continuar... É bom saber que alguém curte o que a gente faz (no caso, escrevre), sabe? Bem, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também... Beijos!

**Mary-chan! – **Oi! Ah, que bom que você está gostando... Você acha mesmo os capítulos curtos? O.O Às vezes acho que me empolgo tanto... Bem, que bom que você gosta... Espero que tenha curtido esse aqui também... Beijos!

E à todos, espero que tenham gostado e não esqueçam dos reviews., ok?

Beijos,

Tici-chan 


End file.
